


My Dear Doctor

by kokooakdown



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: It's a suicide note from the Master. Please do not read if that would be triggering for you.





	My Dear Doctor

How long has it been? 800 years? 3000? And it feels, despite everything, that it's me who puts all the effort in. I followed you to Earth in my last body, believing wholly that my life was ending. And what did I do? I tried to spend those last years with you. I thought you wanted the same as me, when you trapped me on Earth alongside you. A life together, however strange it would look to the outside world. And when we finally made it off that marble, I asked you to travel with me.

But you slapped me away. 

Again, and again, you pushed me away. I lost hope, Doctor. And all I wanted for so long was your destruction. There is no hatred so strong as that you feel for someone you once loved. I hurt the people you surrounded yourself with. I hunted you across the stars. In a way, we did fulfill that childhood promise. If only it weren't from either side of a doomsday device.

You took in a girl. A surrogate child. I thought I knew what to do. I would save her father's life. He would live for the rest of eternity in me, and even that seemed to hurt. I knew nothing of how to make you my own. I spent the next 30 years of my life travelling up and down your timeline in that body trying. Crying. Trying to reach out to you.

Again and again I found you, stuck myself in your way. Until, finally the final end was coming. I prepared for it, the best I could and I thought I had found the final answer. The goal with the snake. It wasn't just to steal your lives, it was to share them. To live with you as one and ensure that we would fulfill that promise. I could travel on my own, visit every star, and you would always be there with me. And yet, that didn't work either. You dropped me into the Eye of Harmony and tore me apart.

My body died, too.

I loved you, Doctor. I love you, my dear Doctor. And you pushed me away. This was the final straw. I'm done trying to earn you, as I know, I finally understand, that I will never be enough for you. You need someone to hand you vials and tell you how smart you are.

Goodbye, Doctor. May we never meet again.

A morter,  
M.


End file.
